Current Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) digital television (DTV) terrestrial receivers may fail due to the lack of clock recovery as a result of imperfections in the channel. Moreover, occasionally an equalizer within such a receiver will not adapt to an optimum setting, causing poor performance.
A typical ATSC wireless receiver implementation, illustrated in FIG. 4, places a small, semi-complex forward equalizer (FE) 400 in front of a sync detector (SD) 401, after the timing recovery loop 402, to improve synchronization lock. However, equalizer 400 only performs equalization close in to the main signal due to the size limitations of the equalizer, and does not facilitate carrier recovery or timing recovery.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved channel equalization within terrestrial digital television receivers.